Introduction to Magic
by Anneliese Christine Emerson
Summary: Wizardess Heart: Anneliese Christine Emerson, who is the youngest daughter out of the well known magician family was invited for a 13-day trial in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Being a novice at magic, she struggles to cope with her classmates and friends, and is keeping a secret from them. Who will be the first one to find out that secret? What will they think of her afterwards?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction to Magic

If you do not like the story, please **DO NOT READ** or **FLAME. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED LIKE HOW NO ONE ACTUALLY READS THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. ADMIT IT.**

 **A/N:** Hello and welcome to my world! This story is based on the otome ('Girl' game) Wizardess Heart, but it isn't exactly a continuation of the story, but more like my own version of it. Well of course all the credit goes to NTT Solmare Corporation and the 'Shall We Date' series, so really, if you don't like my version of the story feel free to dump it halfway. XD (I'm pretty sure this story isn't everyone's cup of tea anyways…) Well… this is my first time writing a story and I'll be using some characters in the original game, and will be including my own characters – e.g. the MC

 _Words that are italicized like this are the thoughts of the person._ If there is a flashback scene it would be labelled 'Flashback' on top of that paragraph. (It might be alittle confusing at the start with the names but I hope it won't confuse you guys too much!) Alright enough stalling, here goes… Enjoy!

 **Chapter One: Introduction to Magic**

 **Anneliese's (MC) POV** (Point of View)

"Okay, let's try again. First take a deep breath." Arianna said.

I relaxed my tense body, holding my wand straight in my hand, and followed like she said.

"Now, cast the spell and focus. Pour your magic over the area you want it to appear." Arianna said.

My mind was just as tired as my body, already weak from the past 2 hours of training. Arianna was trying to teach me how to summon a fireball without the incantation, and hold it in place for as long as possible.

I steadied my wand and locked my eyes on the area infront of me, trying to direct the magic flow that is in my body towards the direction of the wand in order to cast the spell.

I could feel the thick mana flowing towards the wand. "Globus Ignis!" As if demanding the fireball to appear, a small light finally emitted right where I wanted it to come out, after the endless tries that I attempted.

"Finally! There's light! Did you see that?" I exclaimed excitedly and looked at Arianna.

"Focus! And yes I can see that. Don't burn down the garden." Arianna replied, not lifting her eyes off the small light. "Add more magic into that area, focus your mind and mana flow, don't get distracted. It's still too early to be happy." She reminded me.

I continued to control the flow of my mana towards the wand, trying to be as steady as possible, if not there might be a sudden burst of flame and I might ignite the whole garden. Slowly, I poured more magic into the wand and focused the energy onto the small light.

 _Almost… Alittle more… I'm almost there… I can't give up now!_

I persevered despite the huge fatigue that I was experiencing. I had to achieve this today! I've been practicing for 3 days already! If I can't even do this much, then I'd really be a shame to the Emerson family…

Just as I was about to give up, I saw a faint red colour that was emitted through the dim light. Knowing that was the cue, I took in a deep breath once more, and strained my already sore muscles and poured my energy into my magic.

The small light slowly expanded became a bright red fire ball about the size of my fists, and controlling it was true torture. I could feel the sweat trickling down my face as I struggled to keep myself from falling to the ground, and continuing to hold the fireball in place. However, no matter how I tried, it was wobbling non-stop, and was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"I-I can't… do t-this a-anymore…!" I struggled to say, and squinted my eyes as the same time. My whole body was shaking from the amount of strength that I had used on just that tiny fireball.

"Okay, you may stop." Arianna said somewhat happily.

"Ugh…" The fireball immediately disappeared and I dropped to the ground.

"That's a great improvement from yesterday, you should keep it up." Arianna encouraged.

Although Arianna can be strict at times, but she is really encouraging and is a really great magic teacher! All my other siblings are also magic geniuses… but they aren't as patient and good as Arianna!

Well… I happen to be the youngest and also the worst at magic… I'm nowhere near the standards of my siblings… and definitely can't think of bringing up the family name as it should be…

 **Flashback (Age: 5 years old)**

" _Arianna, we'll leave you in charge of training and grooming your sister. We have other important matters to handle. Please make sure that she does not pull down the family's name and status, and if worst comes to worst, do not let others know of her name." Father said to my 8 year old sister, Arianna._

 _I was hiding behind the door of their room, eavesdropping on their conversation. I wasn't really hurt by his words, because that was how I was treated with ever since I knew that I wasn't born into the 'talented magician' world._

 _From what I know, my family is well-known in the magic world, maintaining peace between the Kingdoms and protecting people from the dark side of the world. Being under the Emerson army, one would know you to be one of the best magicians picked out by the King and Queen themselves, and it isn't easy to be picked out like that. Well… to be born into the family, you would be known as a royal magician, where one's magic skills far surpasses a normal magician. Of course, not all of us would be that highly regarded, as there are other highly talented magicians such as the Goldstein, who are known for their crafts of magical tools, and the Seraphinas, who are known for their wonderful healing magic._

" _Yes daddy." Arianna said, as she turned around and made her way to the door._

 _Upon hearing her footsteps, I quickly ran back to my room as quietly as I could, in order not to let them hear me. After I got in my room, I closed the door fast but quietly._

 _Moments later, Arianna knocked on the door and stepped into my room. "You know, you should try to hide your presence right? If I felt that, surely Father did too." Arianna said calmly._

" _Err… sorry, I was just interested in your conversation about me." I replied, not even trying to deny._

" _Mmhmm… well at least you're honest. Eavesdropping is bad, please drop that habit, Anneliese. Princess or not, it wouldn't be very nice to be eavesdropping on people's conversation." Arianna lightly chastised._

" _Sorry… I won't do that again." I smiled innocently at Arianna. I loved Arianna the most. She tries her best not to make reference to our royalty for everything we do. Her explanation always made sense, and even if they didn't, she would take the time to patiently explain it to me._

" _It's okay, just remember not to do it again. Now, let's proceed for our daily magic training…"_

 **Present – Anneliese's POV**

"All right, you may proceed back to your room to rest. We have around 10 minutes before dinner, try not to be late okay?" Arianna stated casually, and smiled at me.

"Alright! See you at dinner! Man I'm exhausted! Oh! And thanks for today!" I said as I got up started to head up to my room to clean up and prepare for dinner.

(In the room)

"Man I'm beat! Today's training was really tough! But I'm really glad I pulled through! And finally… I can be with you again, Estelle!" I lay on my huge bed, and started talking to my pet owl, Estelle. Well, technically she can be referred to as a magical pet, or a familiar. Either way… she's my closest friend and has been watching over me ever since I was born.

Estelle had snow white fur that's so soft and fluffy, and anyone could die hugging her. She helps to remind me to do things, and also acts as my alarm clock. She trains with me occasionally, had protected me from harm when I was younger, and done many other great things! Nothing can break the bond with Estelle and I!

"Whoo… whoo…! (Time for dinner!)" Estelle hooted.

"What? Already?" I stole a quick glance at the clock – 6:57pm. "Oh no! I better run!" I jumped out of bed and quickly combed my hair and straightened my dress.

"Let's go, Estelle!" I said happily as Estelle flew onto my shoulder. We happily skipped towards the dining hall.

(In the dining hall)

 **Arianna's POV**

 _I hope Anneliese isn't late; she might get everyone annoyed again…_

I softly sighed to myself. Anneliese was not just the little Princess of this family, but also MY little Princess. Although she is unable to control magic as well as everyone else in the family, she is far more hardworking than our other siblings. Well… does this mean that girls are more hardworking? I mean… Zero and Aiden didn't have to work that hard in order to be the magician that they are now… especially Zero.

Prince Zero was talented from the start, when he was first introduced to this world. When he was delivered, his veins already had a strong, bright light blue mana flowing through them. Well… are first babies always the most talented? It seems that way… But Prince Aiden is also another genius magician, although not as good as Zero, but still better than Anneliese and I.

Since Father and Mother are both busy with all the other political and funny stuff… I don't really know what since I was told to focus on my magic training. Zero and Aiden usually monitor our trainings, and occasionally teach us new magic. The Emerson's magic usually is passed down through the family, and are taught by the members, outside magicians are not able to teach us magic due to the family rules and regulations.

When we were younger, Zero was usually in charge of our training but now, he does not have as much time as he would be the one to inherit all our family's assets and be the next successor of the Kingdom. So now whenever Zero is busy, Aiden would take over the supervision of our training and whenever both of them are busy, I would either train Anneliese, or train together with her.

"Ahh…!" Anneliese's voice suddenly burst out from entrance of the dining hall. Estelle flew towards the other familiars in the room, towards their 'table'.

 _Sigh… that's the Anneliese I know, but that kind out behavior wouldn't be allow in this castle anyways…_

"Anneliese, please mind your manners." Mother reminded, as I expected.

"Sorry Mother" Anneliese said happily and took a quick glance at Father, Zero, Aiden and I, knowing that she was the last one at the table again.

"Alright, just on time for dinner, have a seat." Father said, eyeing on the food infront of him.

Anneliese took her seat, and whispered to me "Hehe… he looks at the food like a little boy!"

"You're like a little girl yourself." I whispered back and smiled.

Without further delay, we started eating our dinner.

(After dinner)

As Anneliese and I got up to go to our rooms, Zero announced casually to us, "I have some spare time after dinner, so let's study magic theory together in the reading room. See y'all there in 15 minutes with your books and stationery."

"Alright, see you girls later. And Anneliese please be on time." Aiden reminded Anneliese, as usual.

"Hehe okay!" Anneliese replied cheerfully.

"Let's go get ready." I told Anneliese. Our rooms were on the same floor, just across the corridor.

 **Anneliese's POV**

Now that Zero has 'spare time', he's really gonna drill us during his lessons… He's also way stricter than Arianna, so I can't afford slacking if not I'd really get it. Everyone respects Zero for his authority and magic skills, and honestly even I look up to him… he's really a genius magician like many have said.

I made my way up to my room together with Arianna and Estelle on my shoulder, having a short break of 15 minutes to prepare for the Zero's lesson.

"Do you wanna come along, Estelle?" I asked as I closed my room door behind me.

"Whoo, whoo? (I guess why not?)" Estelle replied as she tilted her head to the right.

"Hehe, thanks! You're as cute as ever!" I patted Estelle on the head. "Well I better get ready, if not who knows what he'll do to me this time if I'm late…"

Thinking about the consequences of being late for his lessons, I had a short flashback of what happened the last time I was 'slightly late'…

 **Flashback**

" _Oh no Estelle we needa run! We're so late!" I exclaimed and quickly gather my things and ran down the hall, towards the reading room._

 _As soon as I reached, I budged into the room without knocking, and was already trying to catch my breath._

 _Zero looked down at his watch, "You're 20 minutes late, Anneliese." He stated unimpressed. "And what's your reason?"_

" _Erm… I was… err…" I racked my brain for a lie to cover up for my punctuality problem, and unintentionally started darting my eyes all over the room, avoiding eye contact with him._

 _*Sigh* "I want the truth." He said sternly._

" _Erm… I overslept abit…" I said embarrassed, and could feel my cheeks a little hot._

" _Abit? Well, to make sure that this won't happen again, Estelle, please wake her up 1 hour earlier every morning until I think she will not oversleep again." Zero informed Estelle and I._

 _Since Zero was the one who summoned Estelle for me, it would be natural for Estelle to listen to him, thus obeying his orders. Lucky for Estelle, she does not need much sleep as her energy comes from either her master, the person who is bounded by a contract, or taking energy from a willing person. For now, that would be me, thus she wouldn't need that much sleep – Maybe just an hour or two? It really depends on her…_

" _What? Why? But won't that mean that I'll be more tired during the day?" I was quite upset, although I do understand that it was my fault for not being punctual…_

" _Well, you did not show the capability of managing your sleep, so now to prevent you from being late again, you will have to get up earlier to prepare yourself. Your normal routine will resume after you show me that you are able to be punctual for your schedule timings. Now, take a seat and we'll start our lesson." Zero reasoned._

 **Present – Anneliese's POV**

*Sigh* _My beauty sleep…_

Estelle and I started heading out towards the reading room after grabbing my necessary study materials. Zero was a great teacher as he is really knowledgeable about all the magic topics, and would also find ways for us to understand whatever we do not get. I think both Arianna and Aiden look up to him for being such a great brother and magician. If only I could be that good…

(In the reading room)

I came in alittle early as no one was here yet, so I took out my grimoire and sat at the table to study abit of magic spells without incantations. With incantations, Zero had groomed me at a really young age to call out the spells and summon whatever magic I had in mind. Such spells include 'Turbo Ventos', 'Sanatio Aqua', and the more destructive spells like 'Globus Flau' and 'Globus Ignis'. Although occasionally I still need the incantations…

For magicians to be able to cast spells without incantations, they would be considered one of the very good and skillful magicians. However, those that are under well known family names such as the Emerson, we are expected to be able to do so already. This wouldn't be such a big deal, but people would still look up to you. However, if one from a prestigious family background is unable to cast the spell without the incantation, it would be quite and disappointment and disgrace to the family's name.

 _Well… that's just what I'm struggling to go through now…_ *Sigh*

"Focus! There must be a reason for opening me right?" The grimoire in my hands said.

"I agree, why are you sighing at the grimoire?" Zero's voice came from the door behind me.

"Zero!" I exclaimed in slight shock as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alittle early today huh?" He commented. "Well then let's start first while we wait for the others to come down."

"Alright." I placed the grimoire infront of me and took out my notebook and stationeries.

"Alright, for magic circles, … " Zero took a seat and continued the lesson while Arianna and Aiden came in, and soon, all of us we studying together like our usual routine.

 _After 2 hours of Zero's lesson…_

"Alright, that's all for today's lesson. I hope it was fruitful and you guys gained something. So now, a little quiz – Anneliese, name 2 unique purposes of summoning a magic circle." Zero questioned me first.

"To calm the person's mind and to collect and restore mana, and the other purpose would be to strengthen an equipment such as a magical tool or a wand or staff." I dug up my fried brain and stated what I had remembered from his lessons.

"Very good, you may return to your room." Zero complimented and moved on to give a short quiz to the other two siblings.

"Come on, Estelle! Let's go back to our room!" I called out to Estelle who had nearly started spacing away in the corner.

(Back in the room)

"Ugh I'm so tired!" I said as I lay down on my bed. It was nearly 11 o'clock and I had just gone through 2 hours of boring magic theory lesson… Well… magic theory was never interesting to me to begin with…

As I washed up and prepared for bed, I heard a faint knocking sound.

"Come in." I replied. But no one came in, except for more knocking sounds, this time a little harder.

"Err come in?" I went to open the front door, with Estelle standing at the side and tilting her head.

When I opened the door, there wasn't anyone or anything.

"Huh? Estelle you heard the knocking right?" I asked Estelle in confusion.

"Hoot hoot! (Yup! Totally did!)" Estelle hooted.

"Ai em de win gow! (Open the window!) Gee! (Geez!) Do he hel eben aive com on sen? (Do people even have common sense?)" Suddenly, a voice broke out near a window.

"Ahh! What's that?" I asked in surprise and I went towards the window and pull the curtains to the side.

What I saw was a scroll floating outside my window. I quickly open the window ledge and let the scroll in. Well, I actually tried to grab it but it came in itself…

"Err sorry you we're saying just now…?" I asked the scroll, remembering the funny language that it tried to say just now.

"I said, do people even have common sense? You don't even know how to open the window for a guest!" The scroll said grumpily.

"Oh sorry, but, who comes in through the window?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "And who are you? Why are you talking? Estelle is he talking for real?" I directed the questions to Estelle.

"Whoo… (I think so…) " She replied and tilted her head to the other side.

"How rude! I came all the way here to deliver a message and this is what I get? How ungrateful!" The scroll exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh I have a letter? Thank you for delivering it to me! May I take a look?" I asked curiously.

"I'm an acceptance letter, for goodness sake!" The scroll sighed and unrolled itself.

It read:

" _Dear Anneliese Christine Emerson,_

 _You have been invited to join us for a 13-day trial at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. You will be a provisional student until you are accepted as an official student, which will be decided by the scale of judgement on your 13_ _th_ _day. A prefect will be fetching you from the station at 4pm sharp tomorrow, and he will be there to guide you during your 13-days of trial in this academy._

 _See you soon,_

 _Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy"_

I read it out loud, so that Estelle can decipher the message without looking at what seems like symbols to her.

"Wait a minute… Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy?! W-w-what? H-how did I e-even?" I stuttered in utter shock. "Estelle isn't that the very prestigious magic school? That Zero, Aiden and Arianna had graduated from?" I asked, still in shock.

All my siblings had already graduated with a degree from that school, and I was told that only those that are truly talented could have the opportunity to study in there.

"This doesn't make sense… I'm invited? Mr. Acceptance Letter I think you've delivered it to the wrong person…" I couldn't believe this news. I'm such a novice at magic, how can I possibly be invited?

"Excuse me Miss, accusing me of my lack of skills in delivering a message is bad enough. And now, you yourself can't even read who the hell this letter is addressed to." The acceptance letter remarked snobbishly.

I read the name again, " _Dear Anneliese Christine Emerson_ , umm… that's me right? Estelle…?" I asked, still confused.

"Hoot! Hoot! (Yes! And congratulations!)" Estelle hooted happily and flapped its wings gracefully.

"*Sigh* Don't forget, you're a provisional student not an official student. Emerson huh… How did you even get invited as a provisional student? If someone like you from this family can't even get official accepted by invitations, doesn't that mean that you're not a very good magician? What a disgrace to your family! You're not even living up to its name!" The acceptance letter mocked arrogantly in a condescending tone, and rolled itself up.

I kept silent. This always happens, never will I be able to escape the constant mocking of my inability to live up to my family name.

"I hit the nail, didn't I?" The letter continued to push on further.

"Hoot! Hoot! (Tell him to mind his own business before I rip him into shreds!)" Estelle got ready to charge at the letter.

"It's fine Estelle, he's right… I was never born with talent anyways. However, I may not be as good as the other magicians in my family, but that doesn't mean that I will give up before I even try!" I admitted. I already swore to the gods that one day, I will emerge as a skillful and powerful magician, and nobody would make fun of me anymore. I will also protect and encourage those that have gone through the same situation as I had.

"Hmph! We'll see if you can even get accepted!" The letter huffed mockingly.

"Yea I will, and I'll prove it to you that I'm an official student!" I challenged the letter.

*Knock Knock* "Err come in." My confidence and arrogance suddenly died down.

The door opened and Arianna's head pop out at the side.

"Who are you talking to… is that an invitation for Gedonelune?" Arianna asked and smiled brightly.

"So she knows that I'm not some random floating scroll." The letter said, mocking me for the umpteenth time.

"I had one of those before, and I'm a graduate by the way." Arianna said to the letter. "Will you be sharing this news with the family tomorrow morning during breakfast?" She asked me now.

"Yea I guess so, but I will also be leaving tomorrow. So I'll do some packing tonight and inform them tomorrow, and then I'll leave for the academy." I replied. "Oh I think Estelle will be coming with me right?" I turned towards Estelle and asked her.

"Hoot hoot! (Of course!)" She hooted back in reply.

"Alright then, you should get some rest soon, it's getting late now." Arianna said as she made her way to the door. "Nights"

"Alright goodnight! Erm and where will you be…?" I asked the letter.

"Well I'll be exploring your home and probably find some place to rest too. It's better than staying in this room and being accused for spying on you when you sleep." The letter said as he floated out of the window.

"Whoo…! (That's better!)" Estelle said.

"Alright Estelle let's get some rest! I think we'll start packing tomorrow instead, and it'll be a long and fun day! Nights!" I said as I turned off the lights and got climbed onto my bed.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I would like to know how you feel about it and how it can be improved. Thank you again! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Magic Life

If you do not like the story, please **DO NOT READ** or **FLAME. ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED LIKE HOW NO ONE ACTUALLY READS THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. ADMIT IT.** (This is probably gonna be in every chapter so bear with me LOL. Unless I find it annoying and decide to omit it next time XD But… I don't mind **helpful criticisms that will help to improve my writing~** :D)

 **A/N:** Hello guyssss! I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 1~ So… welcome back to my world YAY! :D Well, here's a warning that there may be slight violence or action related scenes. (Alittle blood is included but it isn't in detailed explanation.) And again the credit for all the awesome characters goes to NTT Solmare Corporation and the 'Shall We Date' series. :

 _Words that are italicized like this are the thoughts of the person._ If there is a flashback scene it would be labelled 'Flashback' on top of that paragraph. I hope you guys have gotten used to the characters' names, but if you haven't it's okay :D You'll probably understand and get the characters better in this story. Enjoy!

 **Short Summary of what happened in the previous chapter:**

 _Anneliese Christine Emerson (MC) is the youngest among the Emerson family, and her magic is taught by her other siblings._ _One night after magic theory class with Zero and her other siblings, she received an invitation for a 13-day trial in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. To be continued…_

 **Chapter Two: Magic Life**

 **Anneliese's POV**

"Hoot hoot! Hoot hoot!" Estelle had woken me up, as usual.

"Ugh… what time is it now?" I groaned sleepily.

"Hoot hoot! Whoo! (7.30, time to get ready for breakfast and to share the good news with the family!)" Estelle replied.

 _Oh right! I forgot about the acceptance letter incident yesterday! Alright then, time to prepare for our little trip to the academy and breakfast so that I can share the news with the others._

I got out of bed slightly more energetic than usual mornings and started to pack my necessities for the school life that I'm about to have. Even though I'm a provisional student, that won't affect my determination to become a good wizard in the future, and I'll get accepted by the academy to show everyone what I'm worth!

I opened my wardrobe and packed some clothes (and pajamas) into the luggage… Why do I only see dresses, where are my normal t-shirts and shorts? I opened more drawers and dug deep underneath, and managed to find 3 pieces each. Well, that should be enough with a few dresses, and they have a uniform anyways.

I quickly packed all my other necessities into the luggage and prepared to go downstairs for breakfast; I could borrow a few uniforms from Arianna first.

As I was descending the stairs to the dining hall for breakfast with Estelle on my shoulders, the acceptance letter came crashing into my face.

"Watch where you're going!" The acceptance letter shouted at me.

"Ah…! Sorry! Oh wait it's just you…" I nearly rolled my eyes at the snobby scroll.

"What do you mean 'it's just me'? And why do I have to see you the first thing in the morning… ugh just my luck." He sounded as if he just rolled his eyes at me.

 _Ugh…! He's pissing me off so badly! I wish I could just rip him into shreds so that he'll shut up and leave me alone! But… I need him to get into the academy… I'll guess I'll have no choice but to put up with him for a while._

"Hoot hoot! (Let's go Ann, don't bother about him!)" Estelle told me and looked away from him.

"*Sigh* Okay, let's not ruin each other's mood in the morning." I said and tried to smile happily.

"Well you've got a positive attitude, so now there's a chance of you getting accepted into the academy. I'll let this one go…" The acceptance letter said, and then transformed into a piece of paper with slight smoke surrounding it.

"Whoa! So cool!" I whispered under my breath. _Sigh, but he's still really stuck up…_ I thought to myself as we continued our way down to the dining hall.

(During breakfast)

While everyone was munching on their breakfast, I cast a nervous glance to Arianna. I don't know what to say and how to start.

"I think Anneliese has something to share with us this morning." Arianna started, and smiled in my direction.

I didn't know how to respond, but just opened my mouth with no words coming out.

"Yes, Anneliese?" Mother asked.

"Erm… I-I have something to share with you all…" I stuttered. "Yesterday night I received an invitation for a 13-day trial at Gedonelune."

"Hmm… was it addressed to you?" Father asked, as if doubting my words.

"Charles, don't be so mean to our daughter, give her a chance to share this wonderful news." Mother lightly chastised Father, and turned back to me and smiled.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Zero complimented, and gave me a little wink.

"Yea I agree, it's isn't easy to be invited to join that academy! Congrats!" Aiden added cheerfully.

"Err… thanks everyone… But I'll be leaving today. I have to get to the station by 4pm sharp." I said sadly. I wanted to spend more time with everyone before leaving.

"So fast? Aww… But it's okay sweetheart, we'll always be there to root for you! And we know you'll definitely pass the 13-day trial to become an official student! Right, Charles?" Mother said enthusiastically, you could see her radiant smile illuminating from her face.

"Oh… yea. You'll do fine. But, we have a problem…" Father added awkwardly, and looked at everyone else but me.

I looked around the table to see smiles fading away. They didn't really become frowns, but the atmosphere wasn't just as happy as it was a few seconds ago.

 _Could it be…_ The thought suddenly struck me, and I looked down sadly.

"The family name?" I asked softly, looking up. "Dad, I understand that I can't disgrace our family. But I really, really want to go to the academy to study! It was my dream ever since I was young. And everyone else here went! Please? I'll promise to study hard and not pull the name down! I'll even change my name is you want to!" I begged him. I really wanted to get into this academy for a really long time. I've dreamt about it when I was younger, but I thought it'd be hopeless due to my skills at being a novice magician.

"Hmm… now you've said it, we can change your name and you can continue to enroll in the academy. We'll just write a letter to Randolph requesting for your identity to be kept hidden, and he knows me anyways. What do you say?" Father asked me.

"Yes! Anything that will let me go and study there!" I hastily agreed, before he changed his mind.

"Alright then, I'll do just that after breakfast. But, you might also watch out to who you tell your name to, don't expose the secret, okay?" Father conditioned.

"Okay! My name will just be Christine. Not many people know my middle name right?" I asked.

"Okay, Christine it shall be." Father replied, and continued to finish his breakfast.

"I can lend you some of my uniforms, you'll probably fit in them." Arianna suggested.

"Oh yea! I wanted to do the same thing. But since you asked first, okay!" I said happily. Finally, I would be able to fulfill my dreams of entering Gedonelune…

(At 2pm during the day)

Even though today was my last day with my family before I depart for my school life, daily lessons still resumed. Zero had set out time today to give me a final training before I left, and Aiden and Arianna had also done the same thing.

I got my luggage and everything else that I needed, getting ready to leave for the station with Estelle. My whole family except my dad was sending me off at the castle gates, well, he's busy and we all know it.

"Thank you, everyone." I said, so happy and sad that I could tear up.

"Stay safe and abide the rules." Zero said, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

 _That phrase was so Zero… I wish he could return to the happy and carefree Zero that I knew when we were younger… It's probably due to the stress now that he's the next leader of our family._

Suddenly, Zero lifted me up like a little doll, like I weighed nothing. It took me by a complete surprise as it was so not him to do this anymore.

"Ahh!" I let out a small shout in surprise.

"We haven't done this is years, huh." He added and started swinging me around.

 _I miss this… It's so nostalgic._ My shocked face slowly changed into a small smile as I was lifted like the baby of the family. It was embarrassing but at the same time, I wanted more of it, so I stayed silent and just smiled to myself. I think I blushed…

"Hoot! Hoot! (Hmph!)" Estelle hooted.

"Oh no, Estelle's getting jealous." He slowly put me down and we all laughed. "We'll all be waiting for your return, whether or not you get accepted into the academy." He added.

"I will get accepted! And I'll prove it to whoever who looked down on me!" I said with a determine smile on my face.

"Yea, we'll be rooting for you from here!" Aiden said as he pointed to our castle. "So close yet so far." He added jokingly, and hugged me goodbye.

"We'll miss you sweetheart." Mother said.

"Yea, we will. But I'll be sending letters to you, and I'm sure Estelle will take good care of you!" Arianna added.

The three of us hugged tightly, not until 2 more pairs of hands joined in and started squeezing us to death.

"Don't forget us!" Aiden said as they tried to shrink this massive hug group.

 _I have a feeling that Aiden dragged Zero into this group hug…_

"Hoot hoot! (Excuse me, we're gonna be late.)" Estelle interrupted once more.

"Haha! She's really jealous!" Aiden laughed as we all loosened the hug.

"But you should get going if someone's fetching you." Arianna reminded.

"I've -ling – kla- " I heard didn't really catch what Aiden said, but I guess it shouldn't concern me too much.

"Yup, okay! I'm off then!" I said as I picked up my luggage and rolled it down the road.

We exchanged our final goodbyes, and I was really off now. Suddenly, the acceptance letter transformed into a floating scroll again, and popped out from the luggage's side pocket.

"Now, I'm gonna lead you to the station. Then, my job will be done and a student will come to fetch you." The acceptance letter said.

"Alright, thanks! It'd be really lonely without anyone else except Estelle." I said.

The acceptance letter didn't say anything, but continued to lead the way. I kinda get the feeling that he's embarrassed? Well it doesn't really matter.

After walking some distance away from the castle, we arrived at the train station and boarded the train, sitting opposite each other. Well, technically the letter can't sit, so he was just floating on the seat. Estelle was standing/sitting beside me. Since this is a special train service to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, pets known as 'familiars' are allowed to board it.

Seeing Estelle take a nap, I did the same too.

 _Black liquid suddenly started to pour into the train and destroy the surroundings. I was drowning… drowning in…? What's this? I was stuck in that thick, sticky black fluid. Estelle had flown up to a higher platform while I continued to sink into this black thing. I tried to call for help, but my voice wouldn't come out. Why? And there are students surrounding me. They aren't sinking… Why? Why is it only me? Why won't they help me?! Can't they tell that I need help? And… are they gossiping? About me? Why?_

 _I continued to question myself, why aren't those students helping me. Until I heard a voice, one that I recognize… It's calling my name! Help! I wanted to shout, but still no voice was coming out. I could see a blurry black figure trying to squeeze through the crowd. It was calling my name. Who is that? I can't hold on any longer… I need to… get out…_

" _ANNELIESE CHRISTINE EMERSON!" A voice shouted._

"Nooooooo!" I screamed and woke up. I quickly took notice of my surroundings, and I was still in the train. Nothing happened, no students, no black liquid. Estelle stared at me with questioning look.

"Wait… did you just shout my full name?" I asked the letter infront of me in shock.

"Yes! After you had not responded to my calls. I called you Anneliese, Christine, Anneliese Christine, Emerson, Anneliese Emerson, whatever all did not work! So I called your full name and thankfully that worked." The letter huffed.

"Whaaaaaaatttt?!" I exclaimed and quickly looked around the train for onlookers.

"No one boards the train at this time, don't worry you can scream all you want." The letter replied my unspoken question.

"WHEW DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT DON'T CALL MY FULL NAME CHRISTINE IS FINE." I said to the letter and relaxed back in the seat.

"Hoot hoot… (Are you okay…)" Estelle asked.

"Nightmare… Or a daymare…" I replied, wiping off some excess sweat.

"Ahem… I woke you up because we are reaching. Please get ready to leave." The letter reminded me.

"Oh! So fast!" I said as I looked at the watch, it was 3.35pm. Well we'll have some time to wander around later while waiting for the student to come and fetch me.

Awhile later, we exited the train and stepped out of the station for some fresh air. At the distance, we could see Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, and the nature surrounding it was really huge and fascinating.

"My job here is done, so good luck with the rest of your magic journey." The acceptance letter said and transformed back into a piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you!" I said to the paper, unsure whether or not he could hear me. I rolled the paper up, slotting it into the side pocket of the luggage. Suddenly, a white rabbit… mouse… what? Is that a carbuncle? Whatever… it appeared and snatched the letter out of my hands and fled.

"Ahh! I need that paper, hey!" I called out in surprise, and attempted to chase after that… carbuncle…? However, luck was not on my side and I tripped on my own legs and fell down on top of my luggage.

"E-Estelle! Help me get that paper back!" I called out to Estelle and tried to get up.

Estelle reacted fast as chased after the carbuncle, which was happily hopping away. I tried to stand up on my feet and picked my luggage up. I immediately followed Estelle once I had gotten my balance.

 _Ugh I should have made this luggage lighter! It's slowing me down so much!_

As I tried to follow Estelle, I was too slow and in the end, lost sight of her. When I looked at my surroundings, it was a forest of tall trees and plants. It was not as bright as the thick foliage had covered the sunlight, thus it looked as if it was already falling nighttime.

"Oops… I lost track of Estelle and now I think I'm lost myself…" I sighed, wanting to take a look at the time on my watch when suddenly, I heard a rustle in a bush not to far away.

"Arrr…" I heard a faint growl from the distance. "Rarrrr…" I heard another one from behind.

 _Err… what's that noise…?_ I took a step back and broke a twig, which resonated in the forest as a crack.

"Arrrrrrr…" The sound came from my right now, even louder than those before, and at the same time, bushes started to rustle even more.

I frantically looked around, and slowly took out my wand from my pocket. Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, a white body flashed out of the bush and came straight at me. I couldn't react fast enough to dodge the whole tackle, so that body had knocked my wand out of my hand.

As soon as my wand was not in my hand anymore, more of those white bodies came out of the bush slowly. I quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of the thing that just tried to tackle me.

 _Wolves._

These wolves weren't just ordinary wolves… they were probably those that would be known as familiars when are captured and tamed by wizards. Although they look very similar to the actual animal, you would still be able to tell the difference as a novice wizard.

The wolf had a menacing death stare, displaying its sharp canine teeth and had erected ears. Panic immediately surged through my body, I am helpless without my wand, and Estelle isn't with me to protect me now.

The wolf that tackled me crouched into an attack stance, as if slowly creeping up on me on all fours. It bared its fangs and let out a low, menacing snarl. Acting according to my instincts, I took afew steps back, only to stop when more snarls appeared from behind.

I turned around to see that I was now surrounded by what seemed like a pack of wolves hunting together, and I had stepped into their territory.

 _I have to do something… anything that will either distract them or scare them… fire! Yes, animals and magical creatures are scared of fire!_

I have to somehow manage a spell, the wolves are ready to prance on me and devour me like their meal for lunch. I-I have to cast a fire spell… B-But I don't have my wand! And my mind's in a mess since I'm panicking! Worst thing is, I can't think of any spell!

Suddenly, the wolf on my left leaped forward in attempt to prance on me, but I quickly dodged it. This was the cue for all the other wolves, as they all started to attack. From all directions, the wolves leaped and ran towards me.

I had no time to think of a spell, I had to flee! I ran as fast as I can away from the wolves after dodging the first attack, and I could hear the dead leaves on the floor cracking as our feet stamped on it, and I'm trying desperately to escape with the wolves hot on my tail.

 _Tree! Climb a tree!_

My instincts told me. There's no way a human being can outrun a wolf. I quickly found the nearest tree, which was actually rather close as this was a forest, and jumped up to grab the nearest branch. Using my strength, I tried to pull my body up, and my legs tried to kick off the main trunk to push myself up. From the corner of my eye, the wolves had already caught up and are going to attack me if I am unable to climb up fast!

I somehow managed to climb onto the nearest branch, but it was low, low enough for the wolves to jump and attack me. I found another branch on top and grabbed hold of it, attempting to leap upwards when suddenly, my weight broke the branch below. This caused my right leg to slip downwards, and one of the wolves had leaped up at that time bit hard into my leg.

"Eeeeeeeeeiiiiiii!" I let out a loud, ear-piercing scream which echoed through the forest.

 _I'm bitten! Get away!_ My human instincts screamed.

I quickly tried to escape the sharp grasp that the wolf had on me, using my left leg to kick it's face, hard.

As if in reaction to the pain, the wolf released its grip, and I made full use of this opportunity to climb up to the higher branch before the other wolves get me.

Despite the shock, fatigue and acute pain that I was experiencing, I had no choice but to persevere upwards if not, I would be their meal. As I quickly got onto the top branch, I made sure I was a safe distance away from the wolves, and got into a more stable and somewhat comfortable position.

When I had calmed down a little, I then took notice of my bitten leg, which was bleeding profusely from the deep wound that was inflicted on me, and the downward pressure that was exerted on it just now when the wolf tried to pull me down.

 _IT HURTS!_ Slowly as I come to my senses, the pain came rushing mercilessly as I clutched my bleeding leg in pain. However, the wolves below had not seem to give up yet, and continued to prance and leap upwards, trying to grab the branch. Other wolves started to scratch the trunk of the tree, as if trying to climb up.

 _I have to chase these wolves away, then I can find my way back to the academy to get my leg properly treated._

Since my luggage and my wand are still lost somewhere in the woods when I started running away, I had no choice but to push my luck and try the spells without a wand. I was still afraid, in fact, extremely afraid.

 _What if the spells backfire? What if I drop down? The wolves outnumber me, that's for sure…_

I wanted Zero, or Aiden, or even Arianna would be fine! I just want someone to comfort me, and help me get out of this situation! I'm really scared out of my wits! Please… someone…

I tried to calm myself down my taking deep breaths, but the sharp pain in my legs would knock the air out of my lungs before I can complete that breath.

"G-G-Globalss Flaawss…!" I tried to summon fireballs without my wand, but I didn't even get the spell name right!

 _Oh no… at this rate… I won't make it…_ I started to tear up, getting more and more scared by the second.

 _Estelle… where are you? Please Estelle, I need you!_ I silently prayed as my tears continued to fall, and the acute pain continued to pierce into my leg.

"Arrrrr… Arr!" One of the wolves growled particularly loud.

 _NOOOOOO!_ I screamed mentally.

"Globus Flaus!" I forced my eyes open at the sudden spell casting. Suddenly, fireballs appeared from the shadows of the forest, flew towards the wolves' direction. The wolves quickly ran back into the forest at full speed, howling occasionally but seemed not to come out again.

I squinted my teary eyes to try to see who it was who had chased the wolves away.

"Who…" I was interrupted.

"What are you doing on that tree?" A low voice asked, as if playfully, and slowly, a male figure appeared out of the shadows from where the fireballs came from.

"W-What do you mean I'm doing?! I'm avoiding the wolves isn't that obvious!" I nearly screamed, although I was truly thankful for his help. I remembered that I was still crying, and started to wipe the tears away. However, the terrible pain in my leg that I am experiencing won't stop the tears that are falling down.

Slowly, light shined through the foliage and shone unto his face. He had shiny green hair, sharp facial features and had a playful grin on his face.

 _H-HOW COULD HE STILL BE SMILING AFTER SEEING AN INJURED PERSON WHO NEARLY DIED?!_

"Haha! Alright, alright, let's get you down from there." He offered as he walked towards me.

"O-okay… t-thanks…" I mumbled under my breath.

"You're bleeding a lot, you know." He commented, showing a slight concerned face.

"What do you mean 'you know' OF COURSE I KNOW! IT HURTS!" I said. "Umm… but now how do I get down?" I sniffed, worrying for my injured leg. It hurts like no other as it is now, stationary, but if I attempt to get down from a tree, it's going to hurt even more.

"Hmm, stay still, Turbo Ventos!" He chanted calmly.

A gentle tornado slowly started to form around me, lifting me up gently and bringing me down from the tree. The tornado disappeared and that was when I noticed that I was lying in his hands.

My tear stained face immediately turned red with embarrassment, and I was at a loss for words.

Even though now wasn't the time to be judging people's looks, adding the fact that I was in terrible pain, I couldn't help the fact that I WAS actually judging his looks. He had shiny green emerald eyes, which matched his hair colour, and an additional emerald earring on his right ear. The sharp features on his face fitted his looks and he was so charming and dazzling that I couldn't help but stare at him.

"We'll get you properly treated in the infirmary." He said as he started to walk briskly.

I wanted reply and ask for his name, but slowly, the world started to turn black…

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Any helpful criticisms would be welcomed! :D**


End file.
